


Extreme

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Filthy, M/M, Peppermint, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spread eagle, Teasing, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: Prompt given to me by my friend, Amy.





	Extreme

       The rough edges of the rope grate against his burning skin, breaths coming in short gasps as he passively struggles against the the taut restraints. Bare flesh writhes helplessly on the silky bed linens, begging to be touched, to be lit afire by his lover's smooth hands. A desperate whimper is released as hips hungrily rise from the bed, searching to gain even the smallest hint of friction to his aching groin.

 

**"Uh-uh-uh... not yet, angel."** Rhett pulls away, out of reaching distance.

 

       Link groans in frustration, arms tugging feebly against the ties which hold him spread-eagle on the spacious mattress. They've barely begun, and already his cock feels as if it might explode at any given moment. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this captivated in all his life.

 

       The taller man waits for his partner to simmer down slightly before dangling the satin blindfold over him. With the lightest touch possible, Rhett begins gliding the soft material down Link’s torso, ensuring their skin never makes contact.

 

        **“The first sense to go is sight.”**

 

       Smooth baritone notes wash over him, causing a soul-stirring shudder to crawl up the length of his spine. Link tries to be still, tries to be obedient while the material slips easily over his eyes. There is not a shred of doubt that the reward will be greater than the wait.

 

       A blanket of darkness envelopes him, and for a brief moment, panic starts to well up, but he’s able to push it down. Why should he be afraid? If there’s any place in the entire world where he is safe, it’s with Rhett.

 

       Now that his lover can’t see, the older man is forced to use his voice as a guide. Still maintaining an avoidance of contact other than the brief period of applying the blindfold, Rhett sweeps the dampened cotton balls under Link’s nose.

 

       Immediately, the scent overtakes him. _Peppermint._ Head raises from the bed, searching frantically for another touch while the strong aroma wafts into his lungs. He doesn’t find what he’s looking for, choking back a near sob at the desperation he feels.

 

**“I know you want daddy to hurry, baby, but it's gonna be so worth it... _I promise._ "**

 

       Another tiny whimper combined with a trusting nod is the only response Link can give as the cotton balls are placed in his nostrils. They're small enough he can still breathe, though his sense of smell is completely consumed by the overpowering fragrance.

 

       He can hear a rustling noise, but the blindfold prevents him from knowing what is happening. Anticipation of what is to come causes the dark-haired man to jump when he feels Rhett’s lips meet his. He would have said it wasn’t possible for his body to shift into a higher gear, but it does just that when the kiss fully registers. Needy lips part in an open invitation, but he only receives a fleeting brush of his lover’s tongue. It's gone before he realizes it, replaced by the coolness of a peppermint candy.

 

**"That takes care of smell and taste."** Rhett smirks, even though he's entirely aware the other man can't see it. He absolutely adores having Link in this position, loves seeing the effect he has on the smaller man.

 

_Intoxication._ He's been drunk before. Hell, he's been totally sing-at-the-top-of-your-lungs, dance-like-a-complete-fool, fall-and-bust-your-ass wasted before. But this is different. This high pales in comparison to anything Link has ever experienced. Skin prickles with every sharp intake of air into his lungs, body rippling as he continues to squirm, impatiently awaiting the next touch his partner offers.

 

       Again, there is shuffling in the room, but Link can't tell what the sounds mean. He is powerless to stop the upward thrust of his hips when soft fingertips brush over his pelvic line. Still no friction is gained, for the hand is removed from reach much too quickly for his reflexes to catch up to.

 

**"One more sense..."** Rhett gives a teasing chuckle as he brings the headphones up to his husband's ears.

 

       Instantly he's awash in the lilting sound of piano, the smoothness of a male vocalist, and thumping of a bass guitar joins in soon after. If only the rhythm were about ten times faster, it might reach the same beat as his wildly-pounding heart.

 

       Panting breaths, peppermint gone, four of five senses blocked from his surroundings... _Waiting._ He's waiting for something. A touch. A brush. _Something_ for God's sake--

 

**_“Ah!"_ **

 

       The cry is sharp and pierces through the thick shroud of anticipation hanging in the air. Rhett's tongue brushes over the throbbing tip of his erection, swirling tauntingly before pulling away again.

 

**_"                                                    Please..."_ **

 

       The breathless whisper barely leaves his lips when he feels wet fingers against his quivering hole.

 

       His entire body convulses at the jolts of electricity which course through his veins. Every nerve-ending is on fire, hips pressing downward in a search for more. More, _more, MORE_. He wants - no, he _needs_ the fulfillment those fingers will bring.

 

       The loss of all other senses only serves to heighten his sense of touch ten-fold. It’s all he focuses on. All he _can_ focus on.

 

       A long finger slowly sinks into a sanctuary of velvety warmth, instantly finding Link’s prostate and rubbing circles against the hypersensitive gland.

 

**_“Oh God— I— Rhett—- I’m— Mmmm...”_ **

 

       He’s a _mess_. A gasping, stuttering, unadulterated mess of a man. And he swears in his mind he wouldn’t have it any other way. There’s something profoundly carnal awakened inside him as he clenches his pelvic muscles, tugging Rhett’s finger even deeper inside him.

 

**_“Noooo...”_ **

 

       Link whines loudly in protest when the digit is removed, but he soon changes his tune as another finger is added. This time, his partner expertly begins making the _‘come here’_ motion. If he weren’t such a skeptic, he’d be absolutely convinced his body would combust into flames at any given second.

 

       Just when Link feels the pleasure can’t possibly get any better than it already is, his throbbing erection is finally given the attention it has been yearning for. There is no hesitation in the movements of his lover’s mouth this time. Only seconds later, he is fully engulfed in warm, heavenly wetness.

 

       The second Rhett begins to suck, cheeks hollowing as he sets about bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, is the same second Link begins to come undone beneath him. The man has been on the verge for what feels like forever, teetering on the edge of a skyscraper just waiting for the moment he can let himself go.

 

**_"RHETT!"_ **

 

       A hoarse scream of euphoria erupts from the expanse of desert his throat has become. All of the sudden, Link's entire body tenses as he explodes, shooting thick ropes of cum into his partner's eagerly waiting mouth. Time stands still, mind numbed to everything other than the delirium slowly starting to set in.

 

**_"Ahh..."_ **

 

       Link's voice comes out terribly raspy, entire being completely spent from the high he's experiencing. Continuous high-pitched moans are released, which could easily be compared to sobs of utter delight.

 

       While his partner drunkenly rides out the shockwaves of his long-awaited release, Rhett allows his fingers to carefully slip out from the man's red, swollen entrance. He swallows every last bit of the offering, languidly licking his lips with a contented moan.

 

       He makes his way up Link's body toward his face, peppering kisses along the man's flushed skin as he goes. Slowly, so as not to startle him, Rhett withdraws the headphones and removes the cotton balls from his nostrils, eliciting a hitched breath from his partner.

 

       A soft kiss is pressed to the shell of his ear, hot breath fanning against the sensitive area as a tender hand guides the blindfold from his eyes. Tears are present there, but it's obvious they are tears of relief.

 

**" _Aw, baby..._ You did _so good_ for daddy..."**

 

       Gentle thumb strokes are administered to his cheek, which Link can only pitifully whimper in reply to.

 

**_"Shh..."_** Rhett affectionately kisses his forehead. **_"Good boy..."_**

 

       Link feels as if he's skipped over clouds nine and ten, landing somewhere in the uncharted beyond. He may be positively wrecked for the time being, but there's no doubt in his mind... He's just had the most extreme orgasm he's ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by my friend, Amy.


End file.
